TMNT Leo's Greatest Secret
by The Ninja's Shadows
Summary: I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES! NOR IT'S SERIES! ONLY MY OC'S! This is set in 2012 series. All his life Leo has a secret to keep track of every few hours. He's a Realm Guardian. At the age of 2, his mother, Coraline Hamada (Not from the Movie Coraline, and she is also Tang Shen). Died to protect him from the destruction of his home village, while Leo has to keep his secret.


**Leo's greatest secret.**

**Hey Guys, this is my first story I'm sorry if I can't do anything right or making the characters different then in the series or anything so please just help me by writing in the comments to help or PM me okay?**

**Here's the summary-**

**This is set in 2012 series. All his life Leo has a secret to keep track of every few hours. He's a Realm Guardian. At the age of 2, his mother, Coraline Hamada (Not from the Movie Coraline, and she is also Tang Shen). Died to protect him from the destruction of his home village, while his twin sister was missing from birth & his family wants to know what's wrong with him, while Leo keeps his secret or will he reveal it to everyone? Well the only you can see, if you read this to the very end okay?!**

**Okay here's prologue.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The forest of Frank-a-stream, it's was the most beautiful place you can go and see the wonders of it, but beyond it's mystic wonders. There's a village near by full of elves, mutants, humans and Fetas (**A/N: I will tell you after what is a Feta)** who lived in peace for 20 thousands years, the was a 2 year old elf, who is wearing a sliver elven shirt with a black long shirt under it with forest green pants with browns shoes on, his unbrushed sort of long blonde hair which fades into a nice summer blue at the end of it **(A/N: The hair only goes to just on to the shoulders)**, and his royal blue eyes streaming with happiness as his goofy smile on his face as he runs towards a worn-out ball, and his name is Leonardo Hamada. "Hey Weo, wass to me!" yelled a 2year girl who has uneven black hair with a purple tunic, along with her Blue pants and brown leather boots, also her name is Sam Nadder (human), along with Alex(mutant fox), Marcus(Feta), the twins, Trina and Blair(both are elves), and last, but not least Freya (human) with also Rishi Frito (half mutant, half elf). They were playing game of soccer or as they like to called it kick-a-ball. As they play, the parents watches them as they play but sooner or later they will learn to warriors one day, but that's in the future. Until they felt the earth's shakes, even the elders and the council knew this day would come.

"LEOOO!"

"MUMMMMYYYYYY!"

The 22 year old women turns to see her son was struggling to stand after the earthquake, she was wearing a light blue elf dress with a dark purple tights under her dress with her black shoes on, her name is Coraline Hamada, formerly known as Tang Shen Hamato. At the edge of the village, there were a strange creatures known as the Shadow-lings, they work for the Dark One. They begins to destroy the village one by one as the people ran away from the destruction but as they try, the more got killed, Coraline grabbed her son and ran out of the village but also in the process ran to her home and grabbed most of stuff they needed to get to the nearest village. as they did she grabbed her hood and grabbed once again her son, Leonardo, and ran towards the forest, but little did they know, they were followed by three Shadow-lings. As Coraline speeds throughs the forest like cheetah, as they ran very few miles, she looks behind her to make sure no-one is following them. But a few hours later, they took a break while taking a one look behind them, "Mummy, what are you doing?" asked her son as she looked at her medallion which around her neck and looked at her son, and decide it's for the best if she sends her son to another realm. she took off her medallion and place it around her sons neck and took off her hood, and wrapped her son inside of it, while Leonardo was confused what his mother was doing.

"Mummy, where we going?"

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I'm not going with you"

"What?! Why mummy?!"

"Sweetie, Mummy's necklace only have enough power for one person only, and I know it won't be me, so it's as to be you. Don't ever forget me, my little dove, alright?"

"Alwight, mummy I pwomise."

* * *

She looked at her son for the last time, she knew this day will come for both her and her son. '_It's for the best my son, I love you and I always_ will' she thoughts for the last time as she turned around to see a pack of Shadow-lings, as the medallion opened a portal that's leads to NYC and her long-lost husband, Hamato Yoshi with three mutant turtles looking for her son, Leonardo. As she placed her son in the portal as soon as possible she whispered something in his ear, and turned to faced the Shadow-lings and fought them, as more came out, the more it's difficult to fight them off. As Coraline continued to fight, she looked at the last place she last see Leonardo.

"AHHH! YOU WON'T ABLE TO GET RID OF ME THAT EASY YOU DISTRACE OF ANIMALS EVERYWHERE!"

"Ahh! Mrs. Hamada, how are you?" Asked an unfamiliar voice, she gasped as she turned around to see to a dark shadowy figure who is looks like a mixture of a Gears Of War Locust Kantus and a shadow creature and his name is Dark Demon, he's was on of the few henchmen's working for the Dark One. Coraline didn't give an answer expect for a death glare to Dark Demon. "Very well, let's hope you can try to kill me with just a simple wooden play sword" he said with a chestier cat smile that planted on his face as he entered a battle stance. They fought with great strength and pride. Dark Demon grabbed her arm and fling her to the ground, she grunts as she hit the ground with focus. she opened her eyes to only see the end of iron sword that aiming at her head. Dark Demon smirked as she was defeated and ordered her to surrender or die. Coraline was shocked to hear that, but she had no choice but to surrender to him.

As they all left towards the Dark Realm, Coraline hoped that her son is alive and well with his new family, she look up at the Big Dipper constellation and believed that her son is safe. She hopes that one day she'll see her son again and they get away from this place forever and start anew life just the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the NYC, Leo woke up to the new surroundings and saw that his mother wasn't there with him, he walked towards the sewers water and saw his own reflection as a giant mutant turtle with forest green skin with a plastron and a shell with a blue bandana around his eyes but his eye was still the same, he looked down at his neck and saw his mother's medallion around his neck. "Leonardo, is that you?" asked a unfamiliar voice, he turned around and saw mutant rat with three others who are like him, expect for the chipped plastron and shell, gap in his teeth or the freckles on his face. "Um... Um, Yes...… father" he said in quiet voice as he looked at his new family.

"I'm just glad to see my own son find his back home, come my sons, let's return to the lair" said Master Splinter as he walked towards the lair as his 4 sons followed him behind, Leo was happy that he found a new home. But couldn't help it to wonder what to his mother, was she killed?! Or better of capture and tortured by who knows what?! But he decide to worry about that later on his life when it's time. (2 weeks later). Leo's medallion opened a small portal, it's only been 2 weeks since Leo was accepted by his new family and also 2 weeks for the medallion wasn't responded, until now. A figure came out of the portal, Leo knew who he was. The figure has short greyish-brown hair with brown eyes full of wisdom and happiness, the figure was wearing a light grey shirt with dark blue warriors pants with black combat boots on, and his name is Rushu Frito, uncle to Rishi Frito. Rushu begins to talk at Leo about his training to become a Realm Guardian along with his friends, Leo was happy that all of friends and their family members were alive and well, but also happy that he is beginning his training at the age to 3 years old. As Rushu left, leaving Leo alone with his happiness.

As the brothers train and bond with each other and made a vow to each other to never be apart nor tell lies to each other, little did they know that one day one of them will be having a lot secrets.

This was only the beginning!

* * *

**I think I'm proud of this story please comment down below to see if you want me to keep going or not. **

**don't forget to Like/Follow/Comment.**

**BYE! SEE YOU IN THE AFERLIFE!**


End file.
